


No Good Deed

by AvocadoHaught



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jeremy as Glinda, Nicole as Fiyero, Nicole is trans, Waverly as Elphaba, mtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 16:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20049352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvocadoHaught/pseuds/AvocadoHaught
Summary: The Wicked prompt I've wanted to do for around a year. Based on the Catfight Scene in the Wicked Musical.





	No Good Deed

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that's been bouncing around my head for a short while, but do let me know if you want to see any other chapters of this musical, or give me a request for any other musicals you'd like to see our favourite ship in!  
Nicole is transgender for the story.

The cornfields we silent as Jeremy walked through them, his fingers trailing, as he ushered the young man that had come from another land.

“If you follow the woodland path, you should find Eden quite easily!” He smiled, as the young man looked at him, confused. But nonetheless, the boy walked forwards, towards the woodland path.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shadow behind him, walking through the cornfields to where the body of the Elder Mictian lay.

“Mind out for the revenants! And watch out for the dip in the road!” He stopped for a second. “I hope I haven’t given you the wrong directions!”

He turned and began to walk to the corpse that lay in the middle of the crop-circle. He used his staff to propel him forwards towards the body, despite how he didn’t want to near it.

He bowed his head when he reached the young woman, and he looked at her.

“I am so sorry for your loss of life.” He whispered softly.

“How touching.” A voice growled from behind him. He turned to see a beautiful young woman behind him, her eyes stained with red. Her eyes looked cold, despite their twinkle.

“Waverly… I’m so sorry.” Jeremy began, but he was silenced by the hand that raised.

“After all these years, why in God’s name do you think you have the right to mourn my sister? You fought against us.” She asked, looking at Jeremy.

“I never wanted to. I was just trying-”

“To keep favour with Lucado? The woman who ruined everything for me?” A moment passed as Jeremy bowed his head. Waverly straightened up. “I want a moment alone with my sister.” Her voice returned to cold indifference, as Jeremy nodded and moved from the way.

Waverly dropped to her knees and cradled the face of her sister. She let tears fall, as she stroked the cold, pale cheek.

“I’m so sorry, sister. Please forgive me.” She sobbed softly. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked to see Jeremy’s hand on it.

“I’m so sorry it had to happen this way. The snake finally took her. It was a tragic twist of fate.” Jeremy said, softly. Waverly took a bitter chuckle.

“A twist of fate? That child murdered her! How was it a twist of fate!” Waverly spun around and jumped to her feet to back up her former best friend. “You think that people killing others just happens? Out. Of. The. Blue?!”

“He wasn’t to know that the snake was in his pocket!” Jeremy argued weakly.

“No, of course not! Because you’re too busy focusing on how cute the boy is!” Waverly growled. “Or focusing on telling him how beautiful this godforsaken town is!”

“Well, I have to-”

“Lie?” Waverly interrupted.

“Be positive!” Jeremy shouted. He swallowed, looking at Waverly’s winged beast in the background. “Besides, I have to look happy- with you riding that terrifying looking beast day and night!”

Waverly looked around to her creature and then glared at her former friend.  
“Well, we can’t all come and go with a pop like a magic potion. At least I care that there are animals in the world that need rescuing!” Waverly snarled.

“I care!” Jeremy argued.

“Do you? Then why are you taking away their rights from your stupid Holy Garden?” Waverly inched forwards.

“Well, you seem to be taking something that doesn’t quite belong to you, anyhow.” Waverly’s eyes flashed a dangerous gold, and her face contorted in rage.

“If you’re talking about your former fiancee, I’m not sure that she’d be quite your cup of tea, anyway.” Jeremy looked nonplussed. “Oh, she never told you, did she? She wasn’t born to be Nicolas. She was born to be Nicole. And she prefers women. She never loved you, she was just forced into it by someone who was obsessed with her. She never loved you and she never will. She loves me!” Waverly’s head took a sharp turn to the right as it moved with the impact of a slap.

Waverly’s hand shot up to cradle her face, and laughed at Jeremy’s attempt at a slap.

“Did that make you feel better?” Waverly asked, a smile still on her face. Jeremy took a moment to take a deep breath, before nodding. “Good.” Waverly’s hand swiped Jeremy’s face, in a slap, before they both readied their staffs.

Jeremy swung his staff around, trying to deter Waverly from moving towards him as he swung it outwards. Waverly watched and raised her eyebrow as he stopped, panting. She swung her staff and knocked his out of his hands, before she dropped hers and charged at him.

They pulled and scratched at each other, before a body collided with Jeremy’s and pulled him off Waverly, who was grabbed by another guard.

“Let go of me! I nearly had her!” Jeremy cried out, before he was deposited a few inches away. Waverly was struggling against the two guards that held her.

“You lured me here?” Her eyes held betrayal as she looked at Jeremy. “Let me go!” The sound of a sword being drawn made Jeremy stare at the guard who was holding it to Waverly’s throat.

“Foul Mictian, your time is done, like your sister!” He swung.

“No!” Jeremy’s scream collided with another, as a body dropped from the sky, and landed on her feet, as Captain Haught raised her shotgun at the head guard.

“Let her go.”  
  
“Nicolas!” Jeremy gasped.

“Let. Her. Go!” Nicole raised her voice and repeated. She moved to where Jeremy stood, and held the shotgun up to him. “Or you tell The Black Star of the Garden that you let one of his Angels die a horrible death!” She threatened.

Almost immediately, they released Waverly, and she ran to Nicole.  
  
“Nicole please...”  
  
“Go, my love...” Nicole said softly, kissing Waverly softly. “Save yourself now.”

“Not without you.”  
  
“You must. I can’t let them kill you.” Nicole looked at Waverly.

“But-”  
  
“Waverly, just do as she says. Go.” Jeremy threw Waverly’s staff to her, and Waverly took one last look at Nicole, as she ran towards her creature, once they had taken off, Nicole looked at Jeremy.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jeremy whispered.

“You wanted me to be Nicolas so much. I didn’t have the heart to tell you.” Nicole kept her shotgun raised as the guards inched forwards. She moved to point it at them, before pointing it back at Jeremy.

“Please, _Nicole_. Put the gun down. She’s safe now. She’s safe, and you’ve saved her. Please put it down...” Nicole began to lower the gun, as she was grabbed by the guards.

Jeremy moved towards the guards.

“Please, don’t hurt her. She was just trying to do good.” Jeremy begged.

“Take her to the Forest. Trap her in the branches until Lady Lucado allows her back out.” The guard calls, as they take Nicole away. Jeremy looked up at the sky to see the creature swinging around, with his old best friend atop it, as she followed them to the forest.

Jeremy smiled. Nicole would be safe within a few hours, and with her love.


End file.
